book_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Abrian
Abrians are a races of flightless bird native to the Lower Planes, but which have also been spreading to the Outlands and other planes. An Abrian looks vaguely like an ostrich, except that its black and red feathers are short and spiny. In place of wings, it has a pair of scaly, atrophied humanoid arms. Its beak is hooked and razor-sharp. History Culture Personality Faith Languages Abrians are intelligent, and are able to speak Auran and Abyssal, though they don't speak much. Government An Abrian may choose to live solitary, though this is very rare. A communal flock has anywhere between 11 and 40 members in it. And they send out hunting flocks that have anywhere between 4 and 10 individuals, depending on the size of the entire communal flock. Abrian flocks are matriarchal and are led by older females of higher intelligence. A flock always has one Shaman, which is the second oldest female. Lands Though native to the Lower Planes, they have migrated to other worlds such as the Outlands. They are nomadic, establishing lairs for a short time and moving on. They prefer caves, ruins, and dense forests for their communal lairs. Technology The Art of War They are very intelligent though, and often underestimate their foes, but they are truly cunning when hunting, using tactics that are surprisingly clever. They can set traps, and cooperate in a chase and use hit-and-run tactics. Abrians fight together in hunting flocks. Typically, the members of a flock spread out to surround a target and then dart up in pairs to flank the target. Abrians tend to attack anything they encounter and are ravenously hungry most of the time. They attack with their serrated beak and can kick with one of their clawed legs. They cannot wield weapons, but might be able to hold magical items in their hands. Appearance and Physiology Abrians are 7 feet tall and they are balanced on two large powerful legs. Abrians are said to look like ostriches with a bad temper, but the Abrian is heavier and has a larger head and a hooked razor-sharp beak. The bird's body is covered in black, spiny feathers, except for the bare tough scaly gray hide on its head and legs. Its arms are tiny, and are not useful for much more than handling small items. Abrians have Darkvision and low-light vision. They also have a resistance to sonic attacks. Magical Abilities An Abrian is capable of releasing a devastating shriek, even a lone Abrian's shriek is supernaturally loud and distressing. It has the ability to daze any that hear it for any amount of time that they hear it, the longer time it is heard the longer they are dazed. A flock doesn't hesitate to use this ability simultaneously, the ferocity of such a force can kill and opponent. Abrians are immune to their own shriek as well as those of other Abrians. Relations Abrian flocks sometimes engage in trade with nomads and traveling merchants, though they are not above simply killing and taking what they want, Abrians are evil and vile creatures. Notable Members Trivia Gallery Category:Sapient Races Category:Species and Races Category:Lower Planes Races